Naruto Eagle's Ascension
by dom666ism
Summary: The Sequal to Naruto Eagle Assassin, Naruto is on the journey of his life trying to find all the Jinchuuriki, and stop the Akatsuki once and for all. But as he and his friends search for the remaining members, Naruto becomes entrenched in the nightmares of not saving his adopted parents. And now it must take his loving wife and best friend to help him ascend back into the light.


**This is a very big part in the story for Jushiro and tells why he has a mechanical arm in the first place. This also plays a pivotal part of the story as Naruto becomes plagued with nightmares of his own.**

Prologue

_Four years earlier…_

Jushiro

I walked in with Team Wolf getting ready for target. Beside me was my second-in-command Genichi, good kid, by the book, with a bright future as a cell leader ahead of him. No matter the situation, Gen always kept his cool, which is why I made him my Second. I smirked; because the kid and his teammate, Izzy, was about the closest thing to a brother I've ever had since… Naruto.

I shrugged it off quickly and got back down to business, pressing the comm.-link around my neck. "Wolf Lead to Three over," I said in a whisper expecting Izzy to respond. Mizuki "Izzy" Tsuda, was our best scout and tracker. He was also the light for the whole group, lightening most dark moods during missions. Normally he'd be responding after a quick reconnaissance but… static came on the other side. "Izzy, do you read?" I said again.

"I copy Wolf Lead," He said on the other line and I sighed mentally. "Sorry sir, frickin' comms went out when I went through the western side of the building. Recommend avoiding that area."

"Acknowledged Three," I switched over comms quickly. "Four, whats your status?" I asked as my shades zoomed in on her inside the building, dressed in a flowing dress. Kasumi Oyama was our infiltration specialist, and while only fifteen, she appeared eighteen, catching the gazing attention of every tongue-wagging scumbag except for one. Which surprised me, usually her looks would get every guy distracted, but this cycloptic figure didn't seem to pay any attention.

_What the…_

I stared as the bastard turned his sights on me and he had a grin on his face. That sickening, sinister grin tore through me. And it was at that moment that I knew…

"It's a trap."

I turned my head as Gen finished my sentence. I turned back and spoke into the commlink. "Abort mission! Abort mission! Kasumi, get the hell out!" I yelled into the speaker. She turned her head to the building in my direction, a moment of fear in her eyes. And then, in a matter of seconds… she was gone… engulfed in a plume of fire of an explosion. A single blip was heard from her lifeline and then it flatlined.

"What the hell?!" Izzy screamed over the channel, voicing everyone's response. I turned to see him on the eastern side of the building, wide eyed and ready to pounce.

"Wolf Team, we are going in towards Wolf Four!" I shouted and broke into a run off the rooftop with Gen right behind me. "Already moving!" Izzy yelled running into the building as crowds ran out.

"Izzy wait, don't run in half-cocked!" I yelled but he didn't listen.

"What the hell is going on, sir?" Gen asked as we slid down a pipe. "Wish I knew Gen.

We heard gunfire inside and assumed the worst. "Izzy, what's your status?"

"I have Kasumi, sir. What's left of her…" he said silently as gunfire was heard on his end. "Hold position Izzy, we're on our way."

As we came in, pistols picked up from deceased guards, we were then in the fight of our lives.

I froze as I saw Izzy hold a bloody Kasumi, and realized what Izzy had meant. Kasumi's entire upper left body had been blown apart from the explosion. Even if she somehow did survive the initial explosion, she would die soon after from blood loss.

"Jushiro!" Gen yelled shooting at the enemy hidden in the smoke. I then shook my head and nodded. "We have to go." I declared and looked at Izzy.

"Can you get her out?" I asked and he had a determined face. "I'll damn sure try," He shouted and hefted her body over his shoulder. "Alright we'll fall back." I nodded at Gen. "You move when we say it's clear." Gen nodded firmly.

I counted down from three and stood firing accurately at four of the enemy soldiers as Izzy ran to the entrance of the building. I followed close behind and nodded at Gen. "Clear!" I yelled at him and he broke into a run.

I smiled as he did and it soon faded when I saw the same bastard from before with a grin smile at Gen and a bug like drone sped its way to Gen with a ticking red light.

"NO!" I shouted and with out thinking, ran to him and shoved him out of the way. That was all I could remember at that moment before the explosion, and everything went dark…

I slowly woke later on and stood, adrenaline coursing through my veins and looked for my team. "Gen? Izzy?" I clutched my left side limping as I looked through the wreckage. What I found… stopped me cold.

Slumped against the wall was my team, their bodies left mutilated and broken. Izzy was slumped with his throat slit and his legs blown off and dead eyes staring at nothing. Gen coughed up and his intestines were sliding out of his stomach. "Ju… shiro…"

"Gen!" I ran over and knelt next to him. "Oh god… just stay in there. Don't die okay?" I said and looked for something that could work as a makeshift bandage. He shook his head with a weak smile. "There's nothing you can do… but live… for the team." He coughed up.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted and kept looking. "Live on…" Was all he said before his eyes went glassy and faded away. I stared and clutched my left shoulder, realizing at that moment that my arm had been missing. As agony tore through my very being, I shouted into the air, like a wolf howling in the night.

_Present Day…_

"No!" I leapt up from my sleep panting in cold sweat. I looked around slowly and realized I was on the rooftop where Griffon Team was sleeping for the night and sighed.

_Just another nightmare…_

I felt an arm on my human bicep and slowly turned to see who it was. It was Hinata, who sat next to me in nothing but our covers wrapped around us with the most gentle and loving smile I'd seen. "What's wrong, Jushiro?" She asked.

I shook my head with a smile. "Its nothing, Hinata." I tried to tell her reassuringly, but as always, she saw right through my façade. Cupping my cheek, she frowned thoughtfully and knew what it was. "The nightmares again," She asked and I cupped her hand in mine. "They don't intend on leaving…" I sighed.

She gave me a gentle kiss to my forehead and touched my mechanical arm. "That's why you have me. So that I can help keep them away," She said lovingly and I smiled back and kissed her firmly.

"How'd I get so lucky, to have such a beautiful maiden?" I asked her. "You let me in." She said and we both lay down. Ready to help Naruto on his quest and not afraid of anything that came our way.


End file.
